


Caleb

by Python07



Series: 5 People Who Care if Richard Woodhull Lives or Dies and 1 Who Doesn’t [5]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spoilers for ep 1.9 Against Thy Neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb: the lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. These 2 are head canon for me.

“Judge,” a voice whispered urgently and it was close.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. He was so hot and his side ached. The sweat clung to his skin. His heartbeat was loud in his ears.

“Judge,” the voice tried again. “Richard, please.”

Richard inhaled and let out a shaky breath. “Caleb, is that you? What are you doing here?”

“Scouting.” Caleb chuckled quietly. “If there’s someone else sneaking into your house in the dead of night, I want to know about it. The way I see it, that’s my exclusive privilege.”

Richard forced his eyes open to see Caleb kneeling in front of him. Low embers from the dying fire glowed behind him. With that and the moonlight, he could clearly see Caleb’s bright blue eyes and white teeth through the nest of beard. “How did you get past the sentries?”

Caleb deliberately didn’t focus on Richard’s pale skin or how every breath sounded like he was in pain. Caleb rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. They’re out there on the porch snoring.” He held a hand up. “And before you ask, I checked on your houseguest. Major Hewlett is sleeping like a babe in his mother’s arms.”

“It’s still too great a risk,” Richard rasped. 

Caleb frowned. “For me or for you.”

“For you. I don’t want to see you hung,” Richard snapped. He grabbed Caleb’s shoulder. “Hewlett is paranoid and…” his voice trailed off into a coughing fit. Pain lanced through his side and there was a weight in his chest.

Caleb ignored how weak Richard’s grip on his shoulder really was. He cursed himself under his breath. He grabbed the glass from the side table. He gently held Richard’s head and helped him take a drink. He helped Richard get as comfortable as possible and kept his hands on him. “Calm down, ya daft old man. I heard you were shot and had to check on you myself.”

The water soothed his parched throat. Richard couldn’t help his sigh of relief. “I can’t protect you if you’re discovered.”

Caleb grinned. “I won’t be.”

Richard’s eyes slid closed. “I’ve missed you, too, ya reckless pup.”

Caleb leaned in close to Richard’s ear. “You miss me climbing into your bedroom window at night and sneaking into bed with you.”

Richard smiled tiredly. “I do, although the first time you did it you gave me quite a turn.”

Caleb nuzzled the sensitive spot just below Richard’s ear. “That may be, but you still rose to the occasion admirably.”

Richard sighed. “I find myself listening for the window creak even when I know you are no where around.”

“I’m doing what’s necessary, Richard,” Caleb whispered vehemently. 

“I know. I’m sorry about your uncle. I’m sorry about the hard words between us last time we spoke. I tried…”

“Stop.” Caleb kissed Richard’s forehead. “You’re a just and honest man. I know that in my heart. I know that you act to protect your people from both sides. Lord knows we’ve all done things that we ought to be begging forgiveness for when all this is over.”

Richard let out a small laugh. “When did you get so wise?” 

“I’ve been around too many wise people not to pick something up.” Caleb lightly rested his forehead against Richard’s. He stroked Richard’s hair. “Soon, you won’t have to worry about placating Hewlett.”

Richard was half asleep and Caleb’s last words didn’t register. “If you’re going to kiss me,” he murmured, “do it proper.”

Caleb smiled and gave Richard a soft kiss. “I have to go. Rest and recover.”

Richard was already asleep by the time Caleb pulled back. Caleb stood and went to Richard’s desk. He scribbled a hasty note for Richard’s faithful servant, simply telling Aberdeen to keep the Master’s head down no matter what happened. He slipped the note under Aberdeen’s door. Then he slipped past the sleeping sentries and melted back into the night.


End file.
